Skin is one of the largest organs of the human body. While the skin carries out many functions, the most important ones include protection from the environment, helping to control body temperature as well as fluid and electrolyte balance. Skin also contains nerve receptors that allow you to feel sensations such as touch, pain, and pressure.
Although skin has many layers, it can be generally divided into three main parts namely, the outer part (epidermis) which contains skin cells, pigment, and proteins; the middle part (dermis) which contains blood vessels, nerves, hair follicles, and oil glands besides providing nutrients to the epidermis; and the inner layer under the dermis (the subcutaneous layer) which contains sweat glands, some hair follicles, blood vessels, and fat. Each layer also contains connective tissue with collagen fibers to give support and elastin fibers to provide flexibility and strength.
Skin changes are amongst the most visible signs of skin aging. Evidence of increased aging is manifest in the form of wrinkles, sagging of skin, increased pigmentation and development of age spots.
While skin changes are related to environmental factors, genetic makeup, nutrition, and other factors, the greatest single factor, though, is sun exposure. With aging, the epidermis begins to become thinner, even though the number of cell layers remains unchanged. Also, while the number of pigment-containing cells (melanocytes) decreases, the remaining melanocytes tend to increase in size. Aging skin thus appears thinner, more pale, and clear (translucent). Large pigmented spots (called age spots, liver spots, or lentigos) may begin to appear in sun-exposed areas.
Sebaceous glands produce less oil as you age, making it harder to keep the skin moist, resulting in dryness and itchiness. The sweat glands produce less sweat, making it harder to keep cool, and one is at an increased risk of becoming overheated or developing heat stroke. Growths such as skin tags, warts, and other blemishes are more common in older people.
Changes in the connective tissue reduce the skin's strength and elasticity. This condition is referred to as elastosis and is especially pronounced in sun-exposed areas such as the face (solar elastosis). Elastosis produces a leathery, wrinkled, weather-beaten appearance common to labourers, farmers, sailors, and others who spend a large amount of time outdoors.
A skin wrinkle is a fold, ridge or crease in the skin, which typically appears as a result of aging processes such as glycation or, is caused by habitual facial expressions, aging, sun damage, smoking, poor hydration, and various other factors. Changes in the collagen-elastin matrix brought about by aging as well as the action of Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMP) further aggravates this condition, resulting in the development of fine lines and wrinkles (crow's feet) and as aging progresses, more prominent lines at the naso-labial regions of the face.
A number of ingredients and techniques have been tried to address the problem of skin aging. Well known among the various options is the use of Tretinoin, Epidermal Growth factors, Glycosaminoglycans, Dermal fillers, Botox, Collagen injections, etc. Each of these solutions to aging and wrinkles come with their own advantages as well as disadvantages.
Various plants and herbs have also been used in Ayurveda as well as Chinese and Oriental medicine to counter aging. Ziziphus mauritiana (Ziziphus zizyphus) commonly called jujube (sometimes jujuba), red date, Chinese date, Korean date, or Indian date is a species of Ziziphus in the buckthorn family Rhamnaceae, used primarily as a fruiting shade tree. While the fruit is primarily used for edible purposes, there exists certain literature exists which speaks of the anti-aging benefits of the fruit.
Prunus puddum (Prunus cerasoides, Wild Himalayan cherry) is a deciduous cherry tree found in East Asia. It is of the family Rosaceae and the genus Prunus. It grows in the forests from 1200 to 2400 meters above sea level. Heartwood of Prunus cerasoides is moderately hard, strong, aromatic, astringent, bitter, acrid, refrigerant, antipyretic and tonic. It is useful in vitiated conditions of pitta, burning sensations, sprains, wounds, ulcers, leprosy and skin discolorations. It has action similar to olive oil and is used in emollient preparations including nourishing creams, skin creams and cold creams.
Various delivery formats have been used to enhance the efficacy and/or penetration of active ingredients into the skin; some of the latest being liposomes and nanoparticles.